The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request.
There is often a desire to provide security to the aforementioned database systems. To date, however, these systems have been vulnerable to attacks such as phishing and other techniques used to access an account of a user. For example, such systems may become vulnerable when login information of a user is obtained using a phishing site or a keystroke logger. As a result, the user account and organizations associated with the account are vulnerable to attack.